witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Sentry
Feel free to comment on this page -- please Game widow 00:03, 17 May 2008 (UTC) You can also kill the golem with the Igni sign. The first time I did this quest, I didn't tinker with the posts - because I tried before waking the golem and got killed. Both silver and steel sword won't do much to the golem - just 1 damage per hit. By using Igni sign at level 2, I dealt about 23 damage each cast. While I regenerate my endurance, I went in and attacked with silver strong style, so that I could kept the golem from attacking and reduce the running around. When I got enough endurance I ran and charge Igni up. Since the golem is so slow, that's might be easier to do than to risk the posts. :Actually, I killed him once using pretty much the method you describe. I still prefer the magic posts but you are quite correct that it is not the only method. Game widow 09:48, 19 October 2008 (UTC) ::I tried again to fight the golem using the posts, and I found that a bit tricky. The positioning is difficult to get, as I got killed even when I'm clearing not inside the triangle. Also I made a correction to my post about using Igni. All physical attacks will only do 1 damage, regardless of attack chains. The larger numbers I saw was the golem hitting me. :::I thought I might have been doing that wrong. I lured him over to Seigfried's camp and had them help, but he killed them all. Still, it was just enough of an edge to let me take him down with my sword and Igni. Next time I'm gonna try the lightning thing; I thought the whole point of the storm was to wake him. -- 03:15, September 15, 2011 (UTC) the posts I find that i've had the best luck if i stand behind each post such that it is perfectly centered between the other two posts from geralt's perspective. then i stand about half a body length away when i touch the posts. *Mostly* i don't get struck by lightning :) ... but sometimes i still do. Fortunately, i usually have enough base vitality that one bolt does not kill me. so in those cases i run around to heal and then get back to business. The golem never seems to heal (thankfully!) Is the weapon thing true? Is there any confirmation on the part where you will get hit by lightening near the posts if you have your weapons out? I have not noticed anything like this while playing. Kotomi 19:35, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :I never noticed any such thing in thirty plays through. — Game widow (talk) 20:50, April 18, 2011 (UTC) :I found it to be true. All three pylons need to be active, however. As soon as you activate the third one, if you have a weapon out, you get zapped. If you are the only one around you also get zapped, I think. Grail Quest (talk) 09:37, April 23, 2013 (UTC)